Ezio Ederiz
Ezio Ederiz is the first son of Carla Kilgor, and Sigmund Gradlin making him a member of House Kilgor. Ezio has three step siblings in Elli, Corina, and Poldi Kilgor of which his two sisters are influencial in the form of the aristocrats of Lucerne, while his brother Poldi is the heir to House Kilgor and a well respected knight in the Kingdom of Lucerne of whom other then his mother Carla is the only one who knows he truly is. Ezio Ederiz was born the first son of Carla Kilgor of House Kilgor and due to the suprise of this preganancy she felt forced by her parents to give him away. She at first resisted this but eventually came to terms with the fact that her parents were going to get their way on this issue so she decided to stop resisting. By giving in Ezio was born and then quickly shuffled into the orphanage in lucerne proper where he was given somewhat preferencial treatment by the orphanage masters who were payed by his mother to make sure that he was comfortable. Ezio Ederiz would join the Grandin Club of which was a youth gang in Lucerne, and as a member of this he distinguished himself to the point that he was discovered by Deacon of Rhodes of whom was able to give him a belief system as he had lost his beliefs while the greed of the Grandin Club had overwhelmed him. Joining the Order of the Raven he would at first be extremely excited about the ideals of the Order but despite the beliefs of his mentor Deacon he found that the upper echolon of the Ravens was overcome with greed and cared nothing for the creed. Despite this he became quite famous for his skilled manner of completing missions, although he was also known for the fact that he never killed innocents, or did other nefarious things in order to complete his taks. This loyalty and belief was eroded away as the years went by and he watched the assasins given missions to kill women, and children and realized that the missions they went on were not about ideology but instead had become about profits and money. Ezio would begin to leave the Order of the Raven years after joining and came to reside in Lucerne where he pledged his service to Bill Lovie of whom he was secretly helping so that William Lovie III. would not inherit a ruin. He became embroiled in the Lucerne Civil War when he went to Berne and got stuck inside during the events of the war, and during the siege he was the main reason for the victory of the loyalists after he let them inside the walls, and also he saved the lives of many after he hid them with the Krinners once Sean Lovie had completely become unhinged. Following this he would become leader of the Order of the Violet Dragon under the loyalty of William Lovie III. of whom had the utmost respect for him. Ezio spent the vast majority of his life a loyal servent of the Ravenholdt assasins order, and for this time believed heavily in their ideological belief that they were meant to protect society from the dangers of coruption, and evil and it was this belief system that he incorperated into the Order of the Violet Dragon but he also realized that his loyalty was to the Kingdom of Lucerne first and was fine with this as long as things had a purpose. Ezio Ederiz would organize the Order of the Violet Dragon assault on Westbridge, and his success during this campaign would further the reputation he had gained during the Taking of Fairmarket as a feared assassin and someone who could with his forces completely distablize a region. Ezio Ederiz would be commanded to find Bill Lovie following the Invasion of Westbridge, and he juggled this by sending away Sophia Lovie of whom he came to discover was a member of House Lovie but he kept this secret, and it was during this time that he is captures several Ravenholdt members of whom were attempting to capture Alice Lovie and through this uncovers a vast plot coming from Ravenholdt. Ezio enters Dole where he kidnaps the extended family of Karl Franz's wife, and he does this and for the first time silently questions the honor of this, but William Lovie III. is able to convinse him that sometimes a bad thing must be done for the good of many. Ezio Ederiz is nearly assasinated while in Westbridge but is saved by Hermione Granger and then following this retrns to Lucerne where he is commanded by William to take a large Violet force and enter Bolten where he is to assasinate Ramsey Bolten and basically end the conflict before anymore bloodshed can happen. Entering Bolten he chases the trail of Ramsey Bolten and discovers much about the situation but after entering the Dreadfort and meeting with Veseryan he learns Ramsey has travelled east trying to align with Mordor and quickly Ezio takes a boat and finds him on the Iron Islands. Stowing away on Ramsey's boat he witnesses the alliances that Ramsey makes with first the Iron Islands and then more horrifying is the one he makes with Mordor, and despite several attempts he fails to kill Ramsey. History Early History Ezio Ederiz 'was born the first son of Carla Kilgor of House Kilgor and due to the suprise of this preganancy she felt forced by her parents to give him away. She at first resisted this but eventually came to terms with the fact that her parents were going to get their way on this issue so she decided to stop resisting. By giving in Ezio was born and then quickly shuffled into the orphanage in lucerne proper where he was given somewhat preferencial treatment by the orphanage masters who were payed by his mother to make sure that he was comfortable. For the first six years of his life Ezio was greeted almost daily by a visit from his mother, and the two shared a strong relationship in which Ezio was aware of the reasons for his time in the orphanage and abandonement by his mother. At the age of six his mother gave birth to her fourth child and second son in Poldi Kilgor and this had the effect of greatly diminishing the visits between Ezio, and his mother. The daily visits went to weekly, and even this diminished until eventually it was monthly and then not at all. The disapearance of his mother had the effect of turning Ezio to the persuit of finding acceptance wherever he could, and in lucerne proper for a poor orphaned child that resulted in his joining the Grandin Club. Grandin Club See Also : Grandin Club The Grandin Club was a long standing youth gang in Lucerne proper that continued to thrive despite the heavy handed attempted of many of the gaurd commanders of Lucerne proper to destory them. In the Grandlin Club Ezio Ederiz found that he had a very quick hand, and a stealthy body that allowed him to become quite the adept theif. He rose quickly in the club until eventually he was one of the top leaders of the group at the young age of only 17 years old. His early interest in the group begin to wane when he discovered that there was no overall goal of the club, and that they simply wanted to make money. This discouraged him, and for a few years he simply lived off his accrued wealth and did very little actual criminal actions. Ravenholdt Main Article : Ravenholdt In Ravenholdt Ezio Ederiz once again believed he had discovered a reason and belief system that he could follow and believe in. He spent two years as an initiate under the legendary Ravenholdt assasin (find one) who taught him the ways of the order. It was unknown to Ezio but (the legendary assasin) was a member of a dying group in Ravenholdt who still believed in the old way of doing business. He believed the purpose of the Ravenholdt assasins was to protect the average European from the horrors of coruption and greed. He didn't understand due to his lack of political skill that the upper echelon of the order had become obsessed with wealth and increasing their own power and basically no longer cared about positively effecting change in Europe. Coming to Lucerne Head of the Order of the Violet Dragon Main Article : Order of the Violet Dragon Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Lucerne discovers Orleans I was still reading the notes when a knock to the door moved my vision upwards for the first time in hours. "'Come in" From the openeing door came Doma Rossan and Tobias Henkel of whom the former entered holding a letter. "What can I do for the two of you?" "My Lord we have intercepted a letter meant for Paris that may reveal the location of the former King." Tobias remained kneeled until I bid him to rise, while Doma was known for her lack of understanding of such graces, and remained in a sort of half bow and the other half some sort of lazy lean. "Show it to me please." Doma stepped forward and handed me the letter of which wasn't sealed. "I assume you opened the seal, and their are little questions of its authenticity?" Tobias stepped forward bowing before me and then speaking. "Yes we killed the three men carrying the letter and they all carried the badge of the false king." "Good." I opened the letter from the rope that kept it together and begin reading. : May the true King of Lucerne rule forever, : We are preparing the latest shipment from Orleans, and it should arrive to you no later then two months. We have been having problems on the road so make sure to tell your Orcish overlords that they need to protect the roads better or else they risk us not being able to send out product to them. : There will be a squire from the lands of the Franks coming to join you. Teach him what you can until the slaves arrive, and from there send him south to Orleans with ten of your best men. He must reach Orleans this is of great importance as he is of great importance. Do not ask who he is, and do not harm a hair on his person or else the true king shall send you to hell in the most painful trip of your life. : In other news we need you to keep your ears out for the location of a certain Teutonic man named Aerin Toldenhammer of whom is meant to give you a series of books that are of great importance to us. He may not come here and if he suggests this then make sure to tell him that if he comes here then we shall burn him alive and take the books. Make sure he understands that this is us forgiving him, and he should be thankful for that. -Kieth Schwartz I knew who Kieth Schwartz was and that made it all the more terrifying to hear that he still lived. It showed their stupidity that they simply stated they were in Orleans, and so stupid was this that I wondered immediatly whether this was a trap. "What information do we have on the Orleans area of France?" "Ezio from our talking to several Elves of Quel'Thalas the area of Orleans was especially hit by the Orcs, and there is nothing of any kind of population of humans that remains in the area." Sometimes the way she spoke to me without using proper titles made me think she was the only one with any real bravery around me, but sometimes I wondered whether she was some kind of noble. It would make sence for her to have come from some kind of money, as she spoke far too good of the language to "Have the Elves been to Orleans?" I knew the Elves travelled northward many times during the recent years as they attempted to both locate more humans to funnle into the area they were trying to grow into a buffer zone for themselves, and I hoped they might have gone as far north as Orleans during these trips. "They say that they rescued several slaves of whom were being sent to Paris from the ruins of Orleans, and the hellishness of life in Orleans was very clear from their reports." Tobias stopped when Doma put a hand to his arm and we both waited for her to speak. "My Lord." She paused for a moment and it gave me time to think about the fact that she had called me by my title. "I believe I am the perfect soldier to be sent to find out whether this is the location of Bill Lovie. Me and Tobias can take our Whelps and fly by Griffin to the area and scout it out without any problems." "You are correct Doma you would be the perfect person, but I must ask why you want it so badly. In my years wanting something with passion can be either a very good thing, or a very bad thing." "King William third of his name has given us so much, and I just want...I just need to do something for him. I spoke with him when we were in Westbridge, and the care with which he spoke to me was something I shall never forget. He knew I was a member of the Violet Dragons, and that didn't matter to him. He spoke to me as if I was the highest of ladies when he knew I wasn't, and for that he deserves someone to help him. Help him find the truth that he needs to know." I watched her as I thought. It was clear she was skilled enough for the task, but I worried about what her alterierve motives were, and whether these motives would be a hinderance or a boon to the mission. I watched her face though and saw a change. Something in her eyes when she looked at me changed. It was like watching the purpose behind one's entire life, and I knew which side of the ledger her involvement would sit. "When do you depart Doma?" Conflict in Westros Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Ezio Ederiz Carla Kilgor.jpg|Carla Kilgor - Family|link=Carla Kilgor Family Members Carla Kilgor.jpg|Carla Kilgor - Mother|link=Carla Kilgor House Kilgor.jpg|Poldi Kilgor - Half Brother|link=Poldi Kilgor POV Role Category:Ravenholdt Category:Assassin Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:House Kilgor Category:Member of the Order of the Violet Dragon Category:POV Character